A love story
by Elder Predator
Summary: Good title eh? Renton & Eureka love story.... Not much to say other wise other then rated: T


I've decided to do a Eureka seven Fan fict. I saw all 50 ep. and this takes place... after 50... this is my first Eureka 7 fan fict... so please don't be too cruel!

After the world was saved and the planet found peace, and with Dewy gone... people and coralians started becomeing one. Though, they became one, they both co-existed in the same world without surpasing the limit. Gekko State, now having done its job, has just been flying from base to base, to see the wonderous sites.. and what of Eureka and Renton? After the tree released them, Eureka and Renton found their way back to Gekko State, to a every happy and overjoious crew. It has been a few months now since that day... and still no sign of someone like Dewy ever returning.

:Gekko State, 12:15 pm:

The halls are empty and most of the crew are working their stations. With the baby due any day now.. Talho has been in the infermery under careful supervision by Mischa.

"It seems like your ready to give birth and day now.." says Miacha who is looking at the test results. Eureka walks in the room like she does always to see Talho. Since the government has stopped all charges and chases to Gekko State, Eureka never had to kill anyone. Like she'd want to anyway...

"I still can't believe that humans can do such a things like this..." Eureka says rubbing Talho's stomach.

"You come in here every day and say that. Can't you think of anything else to say?" A cranky Talho states.

"I'm sorry."

"No.. I am.. I just get a bit cranky on days like this..."

"It's a mood swing."

"A.. mood swing?..." askes a courious Eureka askes Mischa.

"Yes. When a women is developing an embro inside her, the hormones in her are..."

"Out of control." Interupts Talho..

"I wouldn't put it like that..."

"Well it's true isn't it?"

"Yes..."

"So... How does it grow in there?"

"Enough questions for now Eureka... I need to get back to monitering Talho." She looks down.

"I'm sorry Mischa."

"That's quite alright. Where is Renton? I haven't seen him at all today."

"He's in my room Mischa." Talho looks now very intriqued at why Renton is in Eureka's room.

"Why is he in your room?" A very hormoned raged talho askes...

"He said that he wants to be near me." Talho clenches her teeth.

"Has he touched you?"

"Yes. He always holds me and..." She blushes at the next part. Talho gets up and walks towards the door. "Talho..were are you going?"

"To give Renton a beating of his life."

"Don't do that Talho! I mean.. why would you?"

"He touches you, doesn't he?"

"He holds my hand and... kisses me on the cheek." She blushes at that last part.

"That's it?"

"Yes. Why? Is there soemething he shouldn't be Talho.."

"No..." She walks back to the bed.

"Then why were you.."

"Just drop it.."

"But I.."

"I said drop it..." She looks down and says softly..

"Ok Talho." Eureka leaves and walks down the hall.

"Eureka!" says a very excited Renton. He has grown a little taller since that incident a few months ago.

"Renton!" Eureka says running to him. Renton hugs her and she hugs him back.

"I've been looking for you Eureka."

"Why Renton?"

"Because, today is been exactly (I can't remember how many years it's been) years, since I first meet you." She blushes.

"Your right! Maybe we should do something Renton..."

"But what?" Their thoughts are interupted by leader walking down he hall.

"What are you two up to?" He says with a smile.

"Noth-"

"We are planning on what to do since today is the aniversery for when Renton first joined Gekko State."

"We should do something. How about it Renton?" He blushes.

"Yeh we should."

"Genki! Then we should have a party."

"And the crew should come too!" Eureka shouts at Holland.

"Perfect! Renton, your being quiet. What's going on? You know you can always come to me if you have a problem."

"Well... I was..." Their talk was interupted by a scream from Talho.

"Save that thought!" shouted Holland as he rushed down the hall to Talho. Renton and Eureka rush after him. As Holland heard the screams intensify, he rushed in the room. "What's going.." He stopped at just about the time she stopped screaming. Renton and Eureka come barging in.

"Holland what's..." Eureka was interupted by a cry of a new born child. Her face turned from worried to happy. "Talho you.."

"Yep. Eureka remember this moment. You might experiance this one day."

"But...I'm not..."

"We know, however, you have the capablility of having a child."

"You mean..."

"Yes. You can have a baby just like me." She looks at Renton with eager eyes. He blushes at what he is thinking and what she is thinking.

"E-Eureka! Not now! What about the ones you have?"

"Well... they..."

"They see you as a mother.."

"But I...never.. got to experiance having a child that.. is really mine..."She looks down in disapointment. Renton stops blushing to confort her.

"I-I never ment we couldn't but..." He sighs. They hear an 'ehem' from Talho.

"I'm right here. Now liston, don't go running off to get one... Eureka... i know you want to experiance everything.. but.. this thing you can't. It requires..."

"Eureka..." Says Renton..."Do you even know how a baby is made?" She thinks for a second.

"Not really. When ever I ask the question, they avoid it." She looks at Mischa.

"If you wnt Eureka I can show you. Then I can answer any questions..." Eureka smiles.

"Thank you Mischa!"

"On one condition though..." She looks at Renton.

"What is it?!"

"Renton has to be there with you.."

"I WHAT!"

"Your Eureka's Partner, then you can sit her with it. Then maybe you can help with some deminstrations..." Renton's face turned bright red.

"What do you mean?"

"I think she should see it for herself... don't you think..."

"BUT MISCHA!"

"Renton. If you followed her until all those weeks ago... then you shouldn't be embarrased..." Renton's face got a little less red.

"Yeh but..."

"Please Renton.." said Eureka with pleading eyes. She wanted to learn everything. He looked into her eyes and his heart said fine.

"Fine. Only because Eureka wanted me too." Renton had a blush across his face.

"Good then I'll explain everything after I do a few things. Meet me back here in 15 minutes." Eureka and Renton both headed out the door. And just before the chapter ends.. Eureka wispers something to Renton.

"Thank you."

And now I got a wisper for you... "Thank you for reading my story..." Please go easy on my first Eureka 7 fan fict...


End file.
